


High Stakes

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenya makes a bet, and Hitouji agrees. After all, staying away from Koharu for one day can't be that hard can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hitouji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/hitouji), [koharu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/koharu), [koharu/hitouji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/koharu/hitouji), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [shitenhoji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/shitenhoji), [yuuji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yuuji)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: High Stakes  
Author: Kat8cha  
Pairing: Koharu/Hitouji  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Kenya makes a bet, and Hitouji agrees. After all, staying away from Koharu for one day can't be that hard can it?

The original idea came from Chitose, which obviously meant it was incredibly stupid, but Kenya had thought that maybe he could win a little money off of it, and Gin was doing nothing to stop any of them.

"I bet you can't stay away from Koharu for an entire day." Kenya dared Hitouji during one of the few seconds doubles one was separate. Hitouji frowned and tapped his racket against his shoulder.

"What makes you think I can't?"

Kenya snorted. "Please. You're always at his desk, talking and stuff, you two skip off to the bathroom together, you eat lunch together, you walk home together…" Kenya drifted off.

Hitouji frowned. Okay, so he and Koharu were together a lot, but they were dating! They were not together more than other couples were they?

Well. Maybe. But if Hitouji let Koharu wander off he'd get distracted by other boys!

"C'mon. I bet you 3,000 yen."

Hitouji perked up. With 3,000 yen he could buy that new video he'd been wanting. "Alright. Tomorrow sound good?"

Kenya grinned. It was a shame that everyone was cramming for exams, Hitouji would never have been able to avoid Koharu if they were still regularly attending tennis practice. "Sure." Kenya drifted away, and seconds later Koharu drifted back to Hitouji, grabbing onto his darling Yuu-kun's side and whining about how he had missed him! Hitouji noticed the fresh smack mark on Koharu's cheek and stifled a sigh.

\--

It was ridiculously easy for Hitouji to ignore Koharu an entire day. All he had to do was sit at his desk during classes, and disappear somewhere else during break. Lunchtime Hitouji skipped, hiding in the back of the library. It was not somewhere Hitouji generally hid, so it was not somewhere Koharu would think to look.

If Koharu thought to look.

By the time the end of the day swung around and Koharu hadn't even tried to approach Hitouji once Hitouji found himself in a very foul mood. Kenya was waiting at the school gates, his eyes wide and surprised by the time Hitouji walked up to him. Hitouji knew that Koharu had left fifteen minutes before.

"So, did you seriously…" Kenya blinked slowly, like he couldn't understand what he was seeing. Hitouji snorted and stuck out his hand.

"Pay up, or I'm going to hurt you."

Kenya fumbled the cash from his pockets, staring after Hitouji long after the other teen had left.

\--

"No, I'm serious dude it's weird!" Hitouji flopped onto Shiraishi's couch, shoving Chitose's leg off of it. Chitose grunted, pulling himself together and turning to sit Indian style in front of the television.

"What's weird?" Shiraishi asked, triggering yet another combo attack and flattening Chitose's fighter.

"I play winner." Kenya reached between Chitose and Shiraishi to grab a handful of chips from the bowl between them. "And what I mean is that last week I challenged Hitouji to stay away from Koharu for a whole day, and he managed, and like, he hasn't talked to Koharu since! It's been three days!"

Chitose tossed Kenya his controller once his character had been thoroughly demolished. "Mmm, is that why Hitouji's been so pissy lately? I ran into him in the library during lunch and man, nearly lost my head."

"Prolly." Kenya flipped through the fighter options. "Hey, I bet you 2,000 yen Koharu doesn't notice for at least another 2 days."

Shiraishi bit his lip as Kenya picked one of the fighters that was the weakest against Shirashi's current choice. He certainly was not going to say anything, either about Kenya's fighter or Kenya's betting habit. The team made some serious money off of Kenya's addiction to gambling.

Chitose laughed. "You're so on."

\--

Koharu, actually, did know something was up. Something had been… missing. Definitely missing. But what could be missing? Koharu couldn't figure it out. He woke up every morning at the same time, ate the same food, watched the same TV, read the same porn, downloaded new porn off the internet, perved over the cute boys at school, and got hit by Yuu-kun for it.

Wait.

Koharu frowned, thinking over the past few days in his head. Hitouji hadn't hit him once, or complained about adultery, or even, Koharu gasped, Hitouji hadn't even talked to him in four days! The travesty!

Setting the manga he had been looking at down, it showed some interesting positions Koharu would have to remember it, Koharu fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Yuuji.

Koharu gaped. He got Yuuji's voicemail! Frowning seriously Koharu shut his phone off and left the store without buying anything. This obviously called for a personal touch.

\--

Hitouji rolled over on his bed, ignoring his homework that needed doing, and the incessant beeping of his phone that signaled a missed call. It was probably Shiraishi wondering why he had not come to any of the 'informal' practices. It didn't matter, Hitouji's tennis life was over. How could Hitouji play tennis with a partner who didn't care? Hitouji bet that Seigaku's stupid synchro pair never went a day without talking to each other.

"Stupid golden pair." Hitouji muttered, curling into an even smaller ball.

There was a knock on his door. Hitouji ignored it. Even his brother had noticed that it would be stupid to bother him right now. Of course his brother had also asked if he needed to 'go beat up Yuu-chan's deadbeat boyfriend'.

"Yuuji. Your ex is here." Hitouji blinked. Blinked again.

Sitting up on the bed Hitouji stared at his bedroom door. "What?"

The door swung open and there stood Koharu, very, very nervous, beside Hitouji's big brother. "I said," Uryuu pushed Koharu into the room. "Your ex is here." Uryuu slanted to where Hitouji was sitting flabbergasted on the bed. "You need me to kick him out?"

Hitouji snorted. "No. I can handle it. Go away Uryuu."

Uryuu shrugged. "Whatever." Still, he closed the door behind him. He was probably going to listen in from the bathroom though.

Crossing his arms over his chest Hitouji glared at Koharu. "Well?"

\--

Koharu had thought of the various ways he could handle this situation on his way over. Pulling a flower from behind his back he held it out to Hitouji. "For you."

Hitouji took the flower tentatively. He was still frowning, but it had lessened up a little. Koharu'd even made sure to get one of the expensive fake blue roses. It had used up the last of the money he had won off of Kenya three weeks ago, but it was worth it.

Koharu pouted. "But why've you been avoiding me? Do you not love me anymore?"

Hitouji set the flower carefully on his desk before turning to give Koharu the best glare he had. Koharu knew he had hope though! Hitouji was paying attention to him! Hitouji paying attention to him was good.

"You did not notice." Hitouji scowled when that came out a lot sulkier then he wanted it to. "Kenya made a stupid bet with me and I avoided you and _you_ Mr. Genius, did not even NOTICE."

Koharu gasped, affronted. "I knew something was wrong! But I never thought about it! I'm sorry Yuu-kun!" Koharu fell to his knees, groveling in front of the bed. Stealthily he scooted closer. "Forgive me!!!"

There was silence from above him and Koharu took a few knee steps forward, kneeling just at the edge of the bed.

"…are you really sorry?" Hitouji asked. Koharu could be an excellent actor when he wanted to be. Koharu looked up, as sincere as he could be.

"I'm sorry Yuu-kun. I yearned for you ever second we were apart I just… well, I'm used to you being there." Koharu reached up to take Yuuji's hands in his own. Placing a kiss on each fingertip Koharu pleaded with Hitouji. "I am most, most sorry."

"Well." Hitouji's cheeks flushed, a sure sign that Koharu was forgiven. Koharu waited for verbal confirmation though. "Okay. I forgive you."

Koharu beamed and jumped up from his crouched position. Leaning over Hitouji Koharu kissed his doubles partner lightly. "You're so good to me Yuu-kun!"

"Koharu," Hitouji started to complain, but he was pushed back onto the bed and kissed again, this time less light and hungrier. "Koharu my brother's home!"

Koharu stopped briefly, before grinning. "So?"

\--

At lunch Chitose grinned at Kenya, leaning over Shiraishi and holding out his hand for the money. On the other side of the lunch table Koharu and Hitouji poked, prodded, and petted each other as per usual.  



End file.
